Dark Love
by GothicaStarDust
Summary: After Twilight Sparkle defeated King Sombra a new threat arises. Now Twilight Sparkle and Celestia alone are the only one who can stop Queen Eris and King Sombra from taking over Equestria. Will they be able to stop them? Or will the sun finally set on the marvelous kingdom? And during this time a romance brews between the two tyrannical dictators.King Sombra/OC Twilight Sparkle/OC
1. Chapter 1

Eris trotted through the forest, her hooves clopping as she pressed on; all night she had been traveling. The Crystal Empire was just ahead, where she will bring Sombra back to serve her instead of serving himself. She kept her wings folded to her side, her smooth curved horn with a black hue at the tip shone in the moonlight. Her orange eyes peering through the darkness and her black mane and tail flowing in the wind. Her dark purple coat was glimmering, and her silver jewelry stunning, the emerald gems made a great captivating glow surround her and she disappeared. Two guards clopped past her where she stood they could not see her, she saw on one of them a satchel and in it laid the horn of Sombra. She waited for them to get farther ahead before flying into the air and summoning two shadowy beasts, they flew down through the trees and consumed the guards making their white coats turn a dark grey. She landed down in front of them and smiled a grin that showed off her wolf like fangs; she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Well, my two newest servants; do you have something you would like to give me? "Eris asked eyeing the satchel. The guard nodded with a blank expression; "well don't make me wait give it here "she commanded.

The guard's horn glowed a bright blue light and so did the emerging horn. It floated over to Eris, she let her own horn create white aurora that snatched the horn from his; she chuckled to herself evilly. "Why thank you dear, now where was I? "She asked herself. She flew into the sky and let her shadow creatures follow leaving the guards confused and lost in their purpose of being in the forest. She flew on through the clouds to the Crystal Empire where Sombra had been shattered, she let her wings capture the wind and glided down to the middle of the city. She was the only one out except for the guards who patrolled, but due to her dark powers she was able to make herself invisible. She walked around looking for the remains of Sombra, his defeat had only been a few hours earlier. She glanced around the palace to see the remains had been thrown to the back; she smirked and trotted over to them. Looking around she didn't see anyone and appeared in a small flash visible again. She looked down at the crystal shards to see Sombra's face in all of them, the expression was a fearful one from when he was defeated.

Eris used her horn to situate the shards into the order of him, she then placed his horn on top of the statue being held together by her magic. "As blood binds us bind thy soul to convert thy crystal into bone; bring back the king who ruled these lands and let him breath once again "She chanted a spell that worked in a flash of green light, the shards began to stick together and the horns itself turned fully red, the statue began to glow a blinding light. And after the light faded, Eris removed her wing from her face to see a dark grey unicorn lying before her still trying to gather his bearings. She observed him intensely, he wore a cloak of sorts a royal red one with spotted black and white fur lining it, he had a crown atop his head and his horn was red with black hue near the top like hers.

Shaking his head he stood up, shakily at first but sturdy as he straightened his frame; he looked around to see Eris standing in front of him. "Who are you? "He demanded stomping a hoof, he growled and lowered his head in a defensive position. "Another element of harmony? "He asked.

"Oh please, an element of harmony? They are nothing but a joke my dear, and I have freed you for one purpose, and one purpose only "She said, he gave her a look his posture not yet waning from defensive. "I am here to help you seek what you want…revenge "she whispered into his ear, he smiled deviously and looked her in the eyes.

"Why are you wanting conflict with the elements? "He asked now feeling more comfortable around her than he was before.

"It's not the elements I'm after, it's Celestia "She growled hissing at the name, "she was the one who banished me long ago to the ice lands such as she did you, but it never occurred to me that I wouldn't be the only one out there until now "she went on telling about how she too was banished. "That white sun spot was the reason I am what I am, and she gave the pathetic whelps the powers of the elements, so I will take them away. My magic has improved dramatically over the years of my banishment, and now it is a match with Celestia's, and her sister "

"So why do you need me for, it seems you have everything you need? "Sombra said raising a brow at the purple alicorn.

"Because your majesty, I am not without a heart, I need help in taking over Equestria, and you will be the help; that is if you agree "She began circling him. "I can give you anything or everything you've ever wanted, power, revenge….I can make you just like me- "she cooed.

"What do you mean? "

"I can make you into an Alicorn as well, Celestia isn't the only one who can give that gift "She finished, she was now back in front of him, she looked at him intensely awaiting his decision.

He walked closer to her and met her snout to snout, "I will aid you in your quest my Queen "he said, acknowledging her crown with jewels.

"Perfect "she said chuckling evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was in the sky and Celestia was busy with things at the castle, royalty can kill every now and then; but as Celestia was checking off things with a quill pen Luna walked in. The white mare turned to face her darker coated younger sister; both alicorns were busy twenty-four seven.

"Sister I have news from Prince Cadence Mi Amore Cadenza Luna started, Celestia set the pen down and faced her sister. "Her guards reported seeing a flash of light and then a stallion and mare left from the empire towards the north, and two guards said they witnessed her as well, they recall seeing a dark purple mare, who they said was an alicorn "Luna said with a hint of worry in her tone.

"An alicorn? "Celestia asked, there were only four alicorns known to Celestia and Luna; themselves, Princess Cadence, and then…the name shook her with chills just thinking about it; then there was Eris. A dark queen who lived long ago; she once tried taking Equestria by force but was stopped thankfully by Celestia, but if she has returned it is not to apologize. "Do you think it could be? "She stopped mid-sentence when Luna nodded.

"Yes, I suspect she was after Sombra Tia "Luna said.

"What? Why do you think that? "She asked.

"Because the two guards who saw her said that the only thing missing after she left was Sombra's horn "She said with a shaky voice.

"Why would she be after Sombra? "She asked.

"For one thing only, to use both their powers combined to- "She paused, "to take Equestria "Luna finished. "And remember how Eris was quite fond of the stallion? "

"Yes I remember, I suppose it's not just his power she's after "Celestia said with a sorrowful expression.

"Should I gather the elements of harmony? "Luna asked, Celestia just shook her head.

"No, we don't need to rise panic until we know for sure what Eris is up too "Celestia said, to avoid creating any form of terror in the kingdom they both agreed to keep it between themselves and Cadence.

Twilight sat in the field with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Applejack, and Rarity; they all talked about different things. But the major one was the crush that Twilight had on big Macintosh; she has had the crush on him since, well since she came to Ponyville and began getting acquainted with every pony. She was just too shy to tell him, but her friends thought otherwise, they told her she should just be lucky that it's not the cutie mark crusaders that know about the crush.

Twilight began to walk back to the library and as she was walking down the path she tripped and ended up running into something, or someone. She looked up to see she had fallen onto a silver stallion with a white mane and tail, he was a unicorn like Twilight. His eyes were a stunning blue and he looked dazed a bit. Twilight quickly got off of him and looked at him with a worried expression, a hot blush rose to her cheeks and she pawed the ground with her hoof.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that I just tripped and…I'm really sorry "She said, he got off the ground quickly though, and shook his head a little, he was slightly taller than Twilight.

"Oh it's fine, if it's any pony's fault it's mine "he said, his voice was soft and had a caring air to it; "I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going "he said, he looked at her with a blush of his one and looked away a little. She smiled and moved closer to him smiling friendlily at him.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle "she said introducing herself with a big smile, he looked at her and smiled.

"That's a beautiful name "he complemented her on her name making her smile widen and she blushed again, this stallion was charming. "My name is Silver Skies "he said with a smile.

"That's a cool name! "Twilight exclaimed, he smiled.

"Thanks, so uhh…I guess I'll see you around huh? "He asked, she nodded with a huge smile.

"Defiantly "she said with a huge grin, he walked off on the way he was heading and she walked on towards the library. She thought about Silver Skies as she walked on, something about him was making her heart soar. When she reached the library she did some reading, talked to Spike for a while who had come back, then the moon was up and she yawned making herself comfortable she went to sleep.

In the morning she got up and walked through town to the place where she had run into Silver at, she looked around to anywhere he might live, and the only houses there were all had ponies that she knew living in them; no Silver Skies. She went to Fluttershy's cottage and asked her about him; what he was like, if she even knew him, what he does.

"Oh, he is one of the ponies around here who work with the architecture of the buildings; he is really good at making things out of metal, "she said. "But he never talks to any pony, he's really shy and quiet like me "

"So he doesn't talk at all? "Twilight asked.

"No, no he talks, but not in front of large crowds, he'll talk if it's only a few people though "Fluttershy explained further in more depth.

"So, he is a blacksmith? "She asked.

"Yep, he moved here from Canterlot with his parents when he was a colt, we used to be best friends; but then he moved away again, I guess he's back now though "Fluttershy said, Twilight smiled.

"Were you two just friends? "She asked.

"Yes, best friends "She replied, "why? "She asked.

"Oh no reason, just being silly old me "Twilight said nervously waving a hoof in a shooing motion. "I uh, well do you know where he lives? "She asked.

"Oh yes, he lived down the trail from me, it's the next house right on down the trail, but on the other side "she said with a smile.

"Thanks Flutter "Twilight said waving goodbye to her friend. Twilight trotted down the trail and saw another cottage come into view, it was standard and looked to be big enough for four or five ponies. It didn't have anything in the yard or around it except for one big tree, a pond, and a few bushes. She walked up the cobblestone trail to the door, and knocked on it. There was no answer, she knocked again and she could hear faint hoof beats from inside. She waited for an answer and decided to call out to him, "Silver? It's me Twilight "she said, to inform him who it was.

The door opened revealing Silver Skies, he smiled at down at her smaller frame and greeted her. "Hi Twilight, what are you doing here? "He asked, she shrugged.

"Just thought I'd drop by and say hi "she said, he smirked and motioned for her to come in.

She walked in and looked around, there were shelves with books and there was a couch, a bed which sat on the upper floor of the cottage, and then there was a table and a few other knick knacks. She liked his home, he felt welcoming, and wasn't stuffed full of stuff like most other cottages.

"So, what have you been doing lately? "She asked, he shrugged as he disappeared behind a wall but he still answered her.

"I came home from the blacksmith a few moments ago and now I've just been sitting around being lazy "he said, she giggled at that. She happened to glance down at the table and saw a diagram, it was a drawing for an object made of medal.

"Did you draw this and design it? "She asked him as she examined the paper.

"Oh that, "he said becoming a little shy of it. "It's something that Rarity asked me to make her; it's the structure for a tiara "He said.

"It's amazing "Twilight said. "Silver are you an artist? "She asked raising a brow knowingly.

"Uhh…well, I wouldn't call myself an artist but I draw a little "he said looking at the paper.

"Well your very talented "Twilight said, she looked at the diagram once more before turning to him. "Do you read anything about Star Swirl the bearded? "She asked.

"Yeah, he was awesome "he said with a smile.

"Really? I thought I was the only one, it's good to know I'm not the only one who knows about him "she said. He smiled and chuckled a little; he looked at her in a way that made her stomach feel like butterflies.

"Well you know that the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up soon, "she said, "are you going with anyone special? "She asked.

He looked to the ground and back at her, "no, I usually don't go to those things "he said.

"Well you should go, I'm sure Celestia would want to meet you, after all you and I are friends now right? "She asked.

"Of course we are "he said with a happy smile.

"Um, do you think…never mind "Twilight shook off the want to ask him to go with her to the Gala as a date. Silver didn't ask her about her resistance; "so will you go? "She asked.

"Ok, I'll go…"He said leaving it at that, Twilight smiled happily and hugged him tightly.

"Yay! "She exclaimed. "I can't wait "


	3. Chapter 3

The Grand Galloping Gala was tonight, Twilight and her friends were all getting ready getting in their dresses courtesy of Rarity and grooming their manes and tails best they could. They decided to all take a carriage sent for them by Princess Celestia, and they made their way to the Gala. Twilight was excited but especially excited to see Silver Skies there; she only hoped he had actually went and didn't back out at last minute. She didn't know why but that stallion had a way with her emotions that she had never been able to pin point. She looked out the carriage to the world below racing by as the two stallions flew through Princess Luna's magnificent night, glimmering with stars and a moon that seemed to be blue that night. The carriage landed and the six mares unloaded from it, the two pegasi bid them a happy evening and flew off to pick up others; the friends made their way to the castle entrance and while the others chatted, Twilight was distracted with finding Silver.

She looked around intently trying desperately to find him, "ohhh where is he? "She asked herself. Fluttershy noticed this and smiled fluttering over to Twilight the others didn't even notice.

"Twilight what are you looking for? "She asked. Landed delicately next to her lavender friend.

"What? Nothing, just curious is all "She said, Fluttershy was about to ask something else but a familiar voice that Twilight recognized filled her ears.

"Hey Twilight "She turned with happiness in her purple eyes, it was Silver Skies. He looked dashing as ever, he wore a tuxedo with a black tie, his white mane was slicked back elegantly and his kind blue eyes held a sense of warmth.

"Silver you came "She said cheerfully as she leaped at him knocking him to the ground. "I am so glad you came tonight "Twilight said happily nuzzling him which made both of them receive a blush from the other, they had completely forgotten about Fluttershy standing there smiling down at them.

"Have fun you two "she quietly said as she fluttered off to the others.

"Twilight you look beautiful "He said, she blushed even more and smiled at him.

"Thank you, and you look as handsome as ever "she said, receiving a blush from him. He walked her to the castle like a gentlecolt, they entered to be greeted by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both smiling with knowing expressions at the two lovebirds.

"I see my fateful student has found a gentlecolt caller "Celestia informed, Luna giggled a little shielding her mouth with a wing.

Both Twilight and Silver looked at each other then quickly looked away with blushes, they quickly faced the Princesses though; Luna smiled at Twilight and whispered something to her before walking away.

"Keep him close Twilight you'll need too "she said and giving her a pat on the back with her wing she strolled off, leaving Twilight dumfounded by what she had said.

"Well, you don't have to waste time with me you two go have fun, I think Pinkie Pie is going to rile up the crowd any moment now "Celestia said. The two trotted off to the dancing crowd of ponies and Pinkie Pie had done just that, riled the crowd up into a frenzy of dancing and cheering.

"Sister are you sure we shouldn't tell them about Eris? "Luna asked appearing behind Celestia, she nodded.

"I am certain, if she is up to what we think she is, we'll have to wait it out, it is too soon to tell what it is exactly that she's planning "Celestia said, with a doubtful nod Luna waltzed back to her position talking to Cadence and Shining Armor who were enjoying the celebration, the castle being heavily guarded back in the Crystal Empire.

When the clock struck about twenty minutes before midnight Pinkie had settled down the crowd for Celestia to make an announcement. "Mares and stallions, I thank you all once again for coming to another festive occasion here in Canterlot, it is no greater pleasure than the happiness of my subjects "Celestia said, but then the torches and flames in the chandeliers turned green and black. Luna joined Cadence, Shining Armor and Celestia at the stage; they watched as the guards dropped one by one unconscious as a group of unknown shadow creatures took them out. And then in a flash of green light behind the royals Queen Eris appeared, they backed away in both fear and defense of her powers.

"Oh how sweet, I apologize for crashing the party but I do believe Celestia has something I want "Eris said directing every word towards the divine mare. Celestia wasn't sure what the dark purple mare meant, and acted out of curiosity.

"What do you mean? "She asked kindly but firmly.

"Oh spare me, you know very well what I want, the very creation that sent me to that hell of a prison! The elements of harmony! "She boomed, the room and chandelier shaking with the thunder of her voice.

"Celestia and un will never surrender the elements of harmony to you! "Luna boomed back in her royal voice, the other two horses also stepping forward.

"Oh I do hate it when negotiations go south "she said smiling showing her fangs, she rose into the air shadows wrapped around Celestia raising her off the ground and squeezing her. "Surrender the elements or sacrifice your Princess which shall it be? "Eris demanded.

Twilight and Silver along with the others had watched the occurrence before them with terror, Twilight was the first to step forward. Resisting the persuading Silver pleading for her not to go, Eris saw the pont step forward.

"Let her go! "Twilight roared, Celestia watched with fear and terror as Twilight did this, she shook her head no.

"I believe I asked for **ALL **of the elements! "She snapped, the remaining five joined her in front of the stage. "Ah, that's better, she released Celestia from the shadows causing her to hit the floor with a hard and loud thud; the others rushed to her side but kept an eye and distance on Eris.

"What do you want? "Rainbow Dash asked firmly.

"Revenge darling, the one thing I've always wanted, and I'm not alone this time my dear royals "In the flash Sombra appeared but one thing was different about him, it was the fact that he had wings; Celestia was taken aback by this.

"Impossible! "Celestia exclaimed.

"Oh I think not sun spot, "Eris said, "Sombra my love you know what to do "Eris cooed, as Sombra casted a spell that lifted the elements to the air and enclosed them in red spheres, then by the summoning of eris black pegasi flew through the air, each had a wing of a combination of dragon and Pegasus. They used the magic in the stones embedded in their helmets to maneuver the spheres towards the dungeons.

"Now that you don't have your precious elements anymore, you're useless "Eris said, the three alicorns and unicorn looked up at her. "Bye bye Celestia! "Eris screeched as Celestia was teleported to who knows where, "bring the element of magic to me now! "Eris yelled. Twilight was brought before the new Queen of Equestria. Silver watched in shock as the love of his life was thrown in front of the evil mare; "I suppose you'll want to join your teacher, or would you rather serve your new teacher? "

Twilight glared up at Eris and Sombra, "Celestia will be a better teacher than you'll ever be! "Silver heard her words and went cold, now was not the time to mouth off.

"Wrong answer dear, but where your going-your teacher can teach you one last lesson "Eris leaned in, "never underestimate me! "She said, "Now you know about my strength, and you'll have time to share this with Celestia before she _dies _"Eris hissed dies, but before Eris was about to cast the teleportation spell, Silver jumped in the way.

"NO! "He shouted at the mare, Sombra became angered by this outburst and took care of it himself.

"How dare you talk out of turn to your new queen! "He roared, showing his own set of sharpened fangs.

"I won't let her hurt Twilight! "Silver continued shouted at the two larger alicorns. Twilight could only watch being restrained by green magical beams wrapped around her legs and neck.

"Then you can join them! "He hissed, Eris smiled at her mate and sent both the ponies where the Princess had been sent, but no one knew. The crowd were chained and shackled being forced to work as slaves for the two tyrants; neither stallion nor mare could do anything. Equestria had been over run, and everyone was afraid, one Princess missing, the other royals and elements locked away somewhere, things were horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was filled with ash, the crimson sky behind it was menacing; and the castle was overrun by evil forces that were at work. Eris stood out on the balcony overlooking the kingdom, she and Sombra had succeeded, and quicker than even she had expected. She looked around intently staring at the ponies who were now her slaves, earth ponies were allowed to live in peace; but pegasi and unicorns were to be imprisoned and put to slave work. Eris had read about the crystal chambers beneath the castle, there is where she had the ponies mining; she had figured out a way to generate power from the crystals a powerful energy source that could allow her to expand their rule. She took in a deep breath, she loved her job; after all she saw no greater joy than power and Sombra.

Speaking of the alicorns, she trotted happily back into the castle the room was held up by marble stone pillars; and red draperies hung from the ceiling. Stained glass windows portraying the elements, discord; Cadence and Shining armor, not to forget the sun and moon; were letting light through.

"Ugh "Eris said in disgust, she used her dark magic to shatter the windows replacing them with red tinted windows that portrayed gruesome images. She smiled devilishly; "that's better "she said. She walked over to the bed and plopped down on it, she pulled the covers over her with her magic and sighed, "ohhh being evil is tough "she said.

The door creaking open caught her attention, she looked to see Sombra appeared the door closed behind him, he glanced at her and smirked deviously.

"Hello my queen "he cooed, she smiled and chuckled.

"What's the news with the new guards? "She asked, they had found it in their best interest to exterminate the old guards they were imprisoned, now they have new ones.

"They are serving us well, they fully understand what we are going for in this pathetic kingdom of love and joy "he smugly replied. He ruffled his wings a bit, and gnawed on them a little.

"Still getting the hang of those wings huh? "She said leaping out of bed and making her way towards them.

"Yes "he said, he watched her come closer; she smiled at him making him become curious of her gesture. She knocked him down on his back and stood there, she put her hooves gently on his wings which were spread across the stone floor, and she massaged them. "Mmmm "he moaned with happiness and relief, the pain and aching in his wings subsided.

"Feeling better? "She purred nuzzling him, he nodded nuzzling her back. "Good "she smiled, "you know there are other things to do that are much more pleasing that a massage "she said.

He looked at her curiously and smirked as if he didn't know what she was talking about, "what do you mean? "He made a confused expression raising a brow.

"Why tell what I can show? "She said, she then placed a kiss firmly on his lips, he returned the kiss and smiled.

"Indeed "he said. Eris was going to make this a night to remember; she, but as she was about to start up again there was a knock at the door. Both the royals groaned in irritation; but Eris proceeded to the door.

"Your majesty the Princess and the other two ponies are nowhere to be found, we believe they are dead mad 'am "He said saluting her respectfully.

"Good, and what about the other royals? Are they still secured? "She asked, he nodded again.

"Yes your majesty "

"Good, now be gone "she ordered thrusting a hoof in the direction of the hallway door of the particular dorm. He nodded and left immediately; she turned and made her way over to the balcony brushing her tail under Sombra's chin as she walked by. She closed the doors and made her way to the bed, laying in it she smiled seductively, Sombra full of lust met up with her there.

When Twilight opened her eyes there was nothing but blurry shadows all around them; she was startled by this and stood up but she got dizzy and fell back to the ground. She gazed around her and saw Celestia just now beginning to wake up, and Sliver; they all were frantically getting to their feet; Celestia looked around panicking. But her horn began to glow a yellow light; preparing to use her magic. One voice called out over the group of ponies, a deep male voice; Celestia ceased her magic and looked on over the crowd. A dark blue horse came into view, he had silver eyes and a black mane and tail. He had wings too and a horn; Celestia was in shock that was three new alicorns in one day.

"We mean you no harm your highness, please come with me "he said motioning a wing towards the direction he came in. Celestia was poked on the shoulder looking down she noticed a little foal. She gazed up at Celestia with bright pink eyes.

"Hello little one "Celestia spoke her angelic voice echoing through the trees. The little foal gazed at her with a beaming smile.

"Hello "she answered back, Celestia looked to the male alicorn again.

"What is your name? "Celestia asked kindly with her kind smile.

"My name is Aristotle "He answered, Twilight's eyes went wide at the name, but to Celestia and Silver it was a mystery.

"Aristotle! Prince Aristotle, the keeper of time and magic! "She exclaimed excitedly dashing at an unnatural speed to his side.

He smiled, "yes, now I will finish introduction later, right now we must get to the palace "he said, they followed Celestia walking beside the dashing stallion, they chatted on the way. Twilight and Silver were beginning to realize their feelings for each other; they nuzzled each other affectionately.

When they reached the palace they were in awe, the palace was made out of marble and it mimicked ice, they looked at it fascinated by the architecture. It had various swirl symbols and, the windows had stained glass that held a depiction of the moon, an hourglass, and a star to symbolize magic. Celestia took in the breathtaking view to its fullest, she looked at Aristotle.

"It's beautiful "Celestia complimented his home, he smiled.

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful "he said as he gazed in her amethyst eyes she had a blush rise to her snow white cheeks. She looked into his silver eyes and smiled.

"Hmm, you're not bad yourself "She complimented back, he smiled again and opened the doors for her and the others. "Such a gentlecolt "Celestia cooed.

When they entered they saw midnight blue draperies, statues and up above rows of books floated around near the walls; some floating down to the unicorns below who were eager to read them. Twilight was in heaven, she looked to the prince and smiled childishly.

"Umm, may I "she said pointing upwards to the books, he chuckled his voice being a soft smooth and very fatherly tone.

"Knock yourself out "he said, she squealed with joy and dragged Silver off.

His attention was caught by Celestia's presence next to him she was chuckling softly, "you'll regret that later your highness "He said playfully.

He raised a brow playfully, "really? How so? "He asked.

"Well she has a fond love for books, a love so great that she will be in a trance as to speak "She explained, "it's actually fascinating and a very good hobby that she enjoys "she added, Aristotle and Celestia watched the love connection between the two ponies.

"I don't think the books are the only thing she's fond of "Aristotle commented, she giggled at that.

"Indeed, quite the observation "she commented.

"Why thank you "he replied, she smiled joyfully.

"Would you mind giving me a tour of this lovely castle? "She asked, he bowed slightly like a gentleman and put one wing in front of him and the other one out towards the staircase.

"It would be my pleasure milady "he said respectfully, as he led Celestia through the castle to show her around.

"Wow, I've never seen so many books and scrolls "Twilight was mesmerized by the books and scrolls before her, Silver couldn't take his eyes off of her. Twilight soon enough noticed this, she cocked her head slowly and smirked curiously. "What? "She asked, he smiled.

"Oh nothing, I just…can't get over how pretty and cute you are when you are in hypnosis with your books "he said.

Celestia and Aristotle were out in the garden, it was the last place on the tour of the palace; she had enjoyed all the sights and tapestries. She especially love Aristotle's kind nature; she looked up at her sisters stars; too bad she had to do it from the prison she was in.

"Aristotle I can't thank you enough for the delightful tour, "Celestia said, Aristotle smiled a thankful smile.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it "He said, she smiled and nuzzled him; he nuzzled her back affectionately.

She decided to lie down with him in the soft grass and stargaze, he put a wing over her protectively. "You know this is the most peaceful moment I've had since I was thrown out of my own kingdom "Celestia said, Aristotle looked at her with a sorrow so deep that it could pass for an ocean.

"Yes, I heard of Eris and Sombra's takeover; it's tragic what's happened "He said, she looked at him with worry.

"You know about it? "She asked, he nodded.

"Yes, I have known about it since it happened; I was…well…even though we've just met, I was insanely worried about you "he said, she blushed and smiled sweetly and nuzzled him; and placed her head under his.

"Well I'm glad I met you "She said.

"Me too my dear "He said as he closed his eyes enjoying her company.


End file.
